


A complex timing that is impossible to comprehend

by oddlyfamiliar



Series: You don't fall in love with someone because it's convenient [3]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e10 Don't Say It, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: “Hey Mike, I know this isn’t the best timing, but I wanted you to know straight away… the trade fell through. You’re still a Padre. Call me back as soon as you can, okay?”Ginny panics.Mike’s still standing in front of her, bare ass naked, with his phone in hand, but her flight instinct kicks in.He’s still a Padre. They’re teammates. They can’t do this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “But destiny is a very peculiar thing, with a complex timing that is impossible to comprehend.”  
> ― **Diana Lanham** , House of Aegea
> 
> This is for a tumblr prompt from [lauriverkatiefan87](https://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/), however the prompt itself is a spoiler for the fic, so I'll wait until it's all complete before I add it here...
> 
> This fic is a canon divergence from the end of 1x09 onwards. Some of the elements from 1x10 will be incorporated, and others will be ignored! (The rating will be upped for part 2, and more tags will be added)
> 
>  
> 
> Also: we all know that Fox is trash. I will still be writing for this pairing, for as long as you guys are willing to keep reading/commenting. Aaaaaaand there's a few of us that have A Plan in place for something that will hopefully make at least a few people happy... we'll be announcing more about it soon!

Ginny panics.

Mike’s still standing in front of her, bare ass naked, with his phone in hand, but her flight instinct kicks in.

He’s still a Padre. They’re teammates. They can’t do this.

It feels like her heart is breaking.

She changes quickly, taking off his clothes and pulling on her panties and dress, then sliding her feet into her heels. She needs to get out of here, because she can’t _not_ want to be with him right now.

“Ginny,” Mike begins, finally snapping out of his daze and frowning at her, “we need to ta--”

“I can’t do this right now, I can’t-- we can’t… we’re still teammates, Mike,” she manages to get out, her throat starting to close in and her breathing coming hard. She’s going to end up having a panic attack if she doesn’t get out of here soon.

“I know, but-- we can’t just pretend this didn’t happen,” he tries to reach out for her, but she _can’t_. If he touches her, then she won’t be able to leave. She won’t be able to walk away from him and she has to. There’s no other choice. They can’t be together while they’re both on the same team.

“I can’t deal with this, I need to go,” she says and rushes out of his room and down the stairs. He’s calling her name, but there’s the sound of frantic movement giving away the fact that he’s trying to throw some clothes on, so she has a head start.

Ginny manages to grab her bag and get out of his house without him catching up to her, then she kicks her heels off and runs with them in her hand until she’s a few streets over, before she pauses for breath. She fishes her phone out of the bag and hails an Uber.

It vibrates in her hand, the word _Mike_ flashing on screen. She hits ignore.

Within twenty minutes, she’s back at the Omni. It’s early enough that there aren’t many other people around, but she still rushes to get up to her room, not wanting to be recognised when she’s obviously spent the night somewhere else. Her phone has been vibrating in her bag almost non-stop, but she’s ignoring it for now. Her plan is to hide in her room until she needs to get to Petco, and then she’s going to pretend like absolutely nothing happened last night.

But there are two flaws in her plan.

First of all, she remembers with a sinking stomach that she has an interview with Rachel Patrick today. Mike’s ex-wife. The woman who used to be married to the man she just spent the night with.

The man she wants to spend the rest of her nights with.

Secondly, as she gets out of the elevator and walks down the corridor towards her room, she’s confronted by the sight of Evelyn Sanders, two coffees in hand, frowning at Ginny’s hotel room door as she keeps knocking loudly on it.

Shit.

Before Ginny can decide what to do, Ev turns and sees her.

“There you-- wait, why are you still wearing your dr-- oh my _god_ , have you been out all night?” she hisses, a range of emotions flickering across her face way too quickly for Ginny to keep up with. Instead she just shushes her best friend, looks around to make sure no one else is nearby, then unlocks her door and ushers Ev inside.

“Ev, just, gimme a minute--”

“Oh no you don’t, Ginny Baker. I want to know everything, _immediately_ ,” Ev butts in as she thrusts a coffee into Ginny’s hands, kicks off her heels and curls up on the sofa, the other coffee in hand and her eyes eager.

Ginny knows there’s no escaping this, but she needs to, at the very least, get changed. “I’m just going to put some different clothes on, okay? Just… give me a minute.”

Ev frowns but nods, obviously confused about her behavior, but that’s a problem for five-minutes-into-the-future Ginny. For now, she needs to hide in her bathroom for a minute to get ahold of herself, and then change clothes.

Exactly five minutes later, she’s sitting next to Ev on the sofa, coffee in hand, wearing leggings and an oversized tee and avoiding eye contact.

“So…?” Ev prods, shifting on the sofa to fully face Ginny.

She takes a deep breath. She doesn’t even know where to start… or how much she wants to reveal. “Things got, um, weird last night.”

Evelyn’s eyebrows shoot straight up. “What, like, Fifty Shades weird? He’s not one of _those_ billionaires, is he?”

“What? He’s not a bill--” Ginny starts in confusion, before her brain catches up to her and her jaw snaps shut. 

Noah.

Ev is talking about Noah.

“We are talking about the billionaire tech guy you went on a date with, right?” Evelyn questions, but from the glint in her eyes, she already knows that they’re not.

Ginny closes her eyes and shakes her head, but she doesn’t need to see Ev’s expression to hear the squeal. “I, um, left halfway through. To go meet Mike.”

“ _Mike_?!” Ev screeches, grabbing at Ginny’s arm and digging her nails in. “Wait, what do you mean by weird? Have you been at his place all night? _Did you sleep with him_? Oh my God, does the carpet match the face?”

Ginny detaches her arm from Ev’s deathgrip and puts her coffee down on the table before it spills everywhere. “What is wrong with you? Why do you-- he-- oh my God, I can’t talk to you about that,” she blusters, her face burning.

There’s a second of heavy silence, before Ev speaks, her voice practically shaking with excitement. “Ginny, I was just teasing you, but… have you actually seen Mike Lawson’s dick?”

She buries her face in her hands and nods.

The sound that breaks free of Evelyn’s throat threatens to deafen Ginny. In fact, she’s pretty sure that any dogs in a three block radius are gonna be howling right about now, because she definitely managed to reach a pitch higher than human hearing.

“Did you have sex with him? I need details, Gin, vivid, electrifying, _specific_ details.”

Ginny takes in a deep breath and turns to meet Ev’s intense gaze. “He… text me, halfway through my date, and asked me to meet him at a bar,” she begins, feeling suddenly nervous about telling her… because if someone else knows? Then it definitely happened. It can’t be ignored.

“And?” 

“And we talked. About, y’know, him getting traded and stuff. And when we went to leave, there was this… moment. We were hugging and, I dunno, it was just… _intense_ , and then we were kissing--”

“ _OhmyGod_ ,” Ev squeaks out, her hands flailing around her head.

“--and then… he asked me to go back to his place.”

“ _Details_ , Ginny.”

“I’m not telling you everything, Jesus,” Ginny laughs. “It was… fuck, it was amazing, okay?”

“How many times? Did he make you come? Are the rumors true? Just give me _something_ , I’m starved for interesting sexual escapades outside of my marriage,” Ev practically begs, grabbing hold of Ginny’s shoulders and shaking her a little.

“Oh my God, will you back up? You are such a freak,” she laughs, forcing Evelyn to drop her hands. “Fine, I’ll tell you _some_ things. We had sex twice. Yes, he made me… _y’know_. And if you’re asking about the rumors about his…” Ginny gestures vaguely to her crotch, feeling bizarrely shy all of a sudden, “then, well, the rumors don’t do him justice.”

“I can’t believe this... I mean, obviously there’s always been something between the two of you, but I can’t believe something actually _happened_. And right when he’s leaving for Chicago! What are you guys gonna do? Was it a one night thing, scratching an itch, or what?”

Ginny rubs at her jaw. She’s feeling overwhelmed again and like her throat could close up at any moment. “He’s not leaving. The trade fell through. We didn’t find out until this morning.”

There’s silence from Evelyn as that sinks in. “So... what does that mean?”

“I have no idea, Ev. I don’t know what to do. We obviously can’t be together while we’re on the same team, especially with my rule, but… fuck, I really wanna be with him. And I think he wants to be with me,” Ginny says, her face crumpling as she gets close to tears. This whole thing is so fucked up.

“Ginny, honey, I don’t know how to break this to you, but your rule was always no ballplayers. Full stop. Then suddenly, when it’s about Mike, it only matters that you’re not teammates?” Ev points out, putting her coffee down and patting Ginny’s knee in sympathy. “Your brain is obviously already trying to figure out ways to be with him. What does Mike say about all this?”

She’s quiet for a moment as she adjusts to the realization that her rule has changed. But only for him. She’s not interested in dating any ballplayer… unless that person is Mike. Maybe it’s less about whether they play ball and more about whether they’re the man she’s pretty certain she’s in love with.

But, no matter how much she knows her own rule has been in place for a good reason, she can’t help but remember one other major obstacle.

There’s no way MLB would let them be in a relationship and be on the same team. And they might not even let them play against each other on rival teams; after all, there’d be a massive conflict of interest if they were playing against each other.

Ginny pushes all of that to the back of her mind, because Ev is looking at her expectantly. Oh, right, she asked about Mike. “Um, I have no idea, actually. I kinda… left in a hurry after we heard Oscar’s message.”

Ev rolls her eyes. “You need to talk to him. You gotta figure out where his head’s at, so you can make a decision about where to go from here. Because, from what I’ve seen and what Blip’s said to me, that boy is head over heels in love with you. And if he’s _your guy_ , you shouldn’t let some stupid rules get in the way.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ginny nods and takes a deep breath. “I’ve just gotta get through an interview with his ex-wife this morning, first.”

“Ouch,” Ev commiserates, before her eyes turn calculating. “So… was he good?”

Ginny laughs at her best friend. “You really are desperate for details aren’t you?”

Ev nods furiously. “Just give me something juicy and I’ll drop it. For a while, at least,” she teases.

There’s no way she’ll be able to get Evelyn to leave unless she tells her _something_ , so Ginny accepts defeat. “What do you wanna know?”

“Something dirty.”

Ginny thinks for a second, already starting to blush as she thinks back on some of the details of last night. “He’s… _big_. Like, long _and_ thick. And it’s been a while for me,” she pauses for a second to take a deep breath and she tries not to laugh at the look of anticipation on Ev’s face. “He stretched me open so much… I can still feel him inside me.”

Another squeal bursts out of Ev, but she’s cut off by a knock on the door. Ginny leaps up to answer it, happy to escape from the excitement for a moment. When she opens the door for Amelia, who immediately starts in with what will be required from her for the day, Ginny allows herself to be swept up in getting ready and mentally preparing for facing Rachel Patrick.

She very carefully tries not to think about Mike.

\---&\---

Not thinking about Mike doesn’t last long, especially when she runs into him in the corridor outside the clubhouse. His eyes flick around to see who’s within earshot, before he nods over to an empty training room and walks over to it without waiting for a response.

She still has twenty minutes before her interview, and Amelia’s already micro-managing the camera crews getting set up in Ginny’s private cubby, so she has a little time to spare. She follows Mike into the room and closes the door behind her. The blinds are slanted open, and as much as she wants to close them so they can have this conversation without anyone seeing them, she also doesn’t entirely trust herself in a room with him in complete privacy.

“Are you okay?” The first words out of his mouth to her, and he’s checking on her wellbeing.

She really wants to kiss him.

“Not really,” she admits, then steps back until she’s up against the door when he moves closer to her.

He seems half annoyed and half amused by her retreat. “We need to talk about this, but I know this isn’t the best place.”

“Yeah,” Ginny breathes out, her eyes caught on his mouth. His smirk indicates that he’s noticed her gaze. Is it warm in this room? All Ginny can think about is how hot she suddenly feels. Sweat is already starting to prickle at the backs of her knees, and she feels a little out of breath.

When he just keeps watching her, his eyes heavy and heated, Ginny realizes that it’s not warm; she’s just ridiculously, overwhelmingly, aroused.

Just from standing two feet away from him.

She clears her throat a little. “You should come over tonight,” she says.

Mike takes two steps towards her, the toes of his sneakers nudging against hers. “Yeah?” he rumbles, as his hands come up to rest on her waist. It’s clear from his tone what he thinks she’s suggesting.

“To talk,” Ginny clarifies, her own hands coming up to clutch at his biceps, her fingers digging in a little to feel the muscle. “We need to figure out what the hell to do.”

“I know what I want to do,” Mike murmurs, his head slowly tilting down until his mouth is hovering over hers. His beard is tickling at her face and Ginny’s burning up. Her heart is pounding and she’s utterly forgotten how to breathe. The only thing she knows is that she wants Mike to kiss her, and she can still acutely feel how much he’d filled her last night. Her thighs are clenching tightly together as she tries to ignore the wetness between them.

“Mike,” Ginny whispers, not even knowing what she wants to say.

She doesn’t get the chance to figure it out before Mike’s lips brush softly over her. Then, he presses his mouth more firmly against hers and hooks a hand under her jaw, tilting her face up to him and encouraging her to open up to him.

She doesn’t need much persuasion.

Their tongues slide together, licking and tasting each other, as the kiss gets more and more desperate. Ginny’s hands slide up his body until her fingers are curling into his hair and holding his head to her. One of Mike’s arms loops around her back, crushing her against his chest, as he rocks his hips into her.

He’s hard.

The moan that breaks free of Ginny’s throat is muffled by Mike’s mouth, before he starts to press sucking, biting kisses along the sharp line of her jaw and down her throat. He lifts her, hitching her up against the door until she wraps her legs around him, his cock nudging insistently between her thighs. She’s honestly about a second away from ripping his clothes off and demanding he fuck her, when a loud burst of laughter in the corridor outside makes them panic and separate quickly.

“Sorry,” Mike says, looking sheepish as he steps back. “I didn’t mean to get so carried away, not here.”

Ginny just laughs and wipes a hand over her face while she tries to collect herself. “Yeah, me either. We really need to talk tonight,” she says.

“Yeah, I’ll come round to your hotel later,” he nods. “You’ve got an interview now, right?”

She lets out a shaky breath. “With Rachel,” she grimaces.

“That’s… gonna be awkward.”

“Fucking tell me about it,” Ginny laughs nervously, before she gestures to the door over her shoulder. “I should get going actually.”

He gives her a long, steady look, like all he wants to do is kiss her before he leaves, but eventually he just nods. “I’ll see you afterwards, probably.”

Ginny gives him a tight smile, before escaping from the room, walking quickly down the corridor to find an empty room with a mirror so she can straighten herself up before facing Rachel and Amelia.

It hits her that she’s the only one that will be aware that all three of them have been in Mike Lawson’s bed.

As if this whole situation isn’t already fucked up enough.

\---&\---

The interview actually goes well. At least, better than Ginny thought it would. Although, that could be because Rachel has no idea about where Ginny was last night.

In fact, things don’t start to go wrong until she’s walking Rachel out, and Mike suddenly appears from the other end of the corridor.

And freezes.

Ginny gives him a look, because does he think their vision is movement-based or something? But before she has the chance to mock him for his impression of a human statue, Rachel speaks up.

“Just because you’re not moving, doesn’t mean we can’t see you.”

Mike very clearly panics. “No, I-- I just didn’t wanna interrupt.”

“The interview’s over,” Ginny explains as she and Rachel move forward at the same time as Mike, for what she’s sure is about to be the most awkward conversation of her life.

Barely over an hour ago, Mike had her pinned to a door with his hard cock rutting between her legs. Twelve hours ago, he was inside her. Not only that, but he fucked her bare and came inside her... something he apparently hadn’t even done with his wife.

This is _definitely_ the most awkward conversation of her life.

“I’d ask you what it feels like to be grilled by her, but I’m a little too familiar,” Mike says, a soft smile on his face when he looks at his ex-wife that makes her heart twist a little.

“Uh, actually it wasn’t so bad,” she offers, because, well… it wasn’t. Not really.

“I find that hard to believe,” Mike mutters, giving Ginny a sidelong look.

“Well her answers were way better than yours,” Rachel smiles at Mike, and suddenly Ginny feels awkward for a whole other reason. With the way Rachel’s looking at Mike, and the warm chuckle he gives her back, Ginny is very acutely aware of the fact that they were married for years. And that, until recently, Mike was actively trying to get back together with her, at least according to the rumors. “So what d’you guys do now? You have a post-game ritual, grab a beer…?”

“Er, no, I’m actually gonna--” Ginny points back towards her cubby, desperate to get away from the conversation, “--head back, put some work in.” 

She doesn’t give either of them a chance to say anything, and ignores the confused frown on Mike’s face, she just gets her head down and walks away, kicking herself for maybe starting to fall in love with someone who is so very clearly still in love with someone else. And she’s pretty certain that Rachel still loves Mike, too.

Shit. How has she ended up in this position? And then, because she apparently can’t help but punish herself, she turns to look back at them both before she turns the corner, and is just in time to see Rachel playfully smack Mike’s tummy as he spins on his heel and follows her like a lost puppy.

_Shit_.

Ginny walks quickly back to her cubby and slams the door behind herself, annoyed for feeling so… well, for _feeling_. She briefly considers texting Noah in some misguided attempt at emotional revenge, but she quickly shuts that thought process down. He’s a nice enough guy, but it’s not fair to drag him into her life right now.

Plus, he’s not the one she wants.

She throws herself into her chair and closes her eyes. She shouldn’t even be feeling like this; nothing can happen between her and Mike, and she was literally about to tell him that in just a few hours. But logic doesn’t seem to apply here, because she can _not_ stop imagining what they might be talking about right now… but then she’s startled out of her swirling thoughts by her door opening.

“Hey,” Mike says quietly as he lets himself in and closes the door behind him. He frowns at her. “You okay?”

“How’s Rachel?” she responds, and immediately starts mentally kicking herself. She sounds like an idiot.

Mike scratches at his bearded jaw as he hooks an ankle around the wheels of the spare chair and twists it to face her, before he drops heavily into it. “I’m pretty certain that she just tried to hit on me, actually.”

Ginny has no idea how she’s supposed to feel about that, but her chest feels tight and her palms are itching with an urge to hit something. “Oh,” she says uselessly. “What about… what was his name?”

“David,” Mike answers, before leaning forward in his seat and resting his forearms on his knees. “Apparently they split up.”

“Oh,” Ginny repeats. Even though she knows they can’t be together, it still hurts that he’s going back to his ex-wife. 

There’s an awkward silence, where Mike is just watching her while she fidgets.

“So… what time do you want me to come around tonight?” he asks.

Wait, what? “Uh, I… aren’t you gonna go see Rachel?” 

Mike leans back in his seat but doesn’t break eye contact. “No.”

“Why? If she’s not with that guy any more, then… then you can try to make a go of things again. I know it’s what you want,” Ginny looks down at her hands, unable to watch his face when he tells her that yeah, Rachel is the one he wants.

“I loved her so much,” Mike says quietly, “and I was a mess after everything went to shit. I didn’t give her what she needed, so she found it elsewhere, and I’ll never forgive myself for that.” He leans forward again, shuffling his seat closer until he can take her hands in his. “But I’m not in love with her any more. Haven’t been for a while, I just couldn’t admit it to myself. Because while I let myself believe I still had feelings for her, I could ignore the feelings that I have for you.”

“Mike,” Ginny whispers, blinking back the prickle of tears. A sharp knock on the door followed by Al’s voice asking if she’s in there makes both of them pull away from each other quickly. “Come over an hour after we’re done here. We’ll talk then, okay?”

He nods as Ginny shouts back through the door telling Al it’s okay to come in, then he leaves quickly, smiling and clapping a hand to Skip’s shoulder as he passes, not pausing long enough to allow any questions.

Ginny takes a deep breath and focuses on what Al’s saying to her, instead of thinking about Mike. She can think about him later… when she’s on her own and can properly process the fact that he just admitted to having feelings for her.

Which makes everything so much more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… what time do you want me to come around tonight?” he asks.
> 
> Wait, what? “Uh, I… aren’t you gonna go see Rachel?”
> 
> Mike leans back in his seat but doesn’t break eye contact. “No.”
> 
> “Why? If she’s not with that guy any more, then… then you can try to make a go of things again. I know it’s what you want,” Ginny looks down at her hands, unable to watch his face when he tells her that yeah, Rachel is the one he wants.
> 
> “I loved her so much,” Mike says quietly, “and I was a mess after everything went to shit. I didn’t give her what she needed, so she found it elsewhere, and I’ll never forgive myself for that.” He leans forward again, shuffling his seat closer until he can take her hands in his. “But I’m not in love with her any more. Haven’t been for a while, I just couldn’t admit it to myself. Because while I let myself believe I still had feelings for her, I could ignore the feelings that I have for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a canon divergence from the end of 1x09 onwards. Some of the elements from 1x10 will be incorporated, and others will be ignored! Tags will be updated soon (so that I don't give away any spoilers!)
> 
> This is for Kelly and all my pocket friends. I love you guys so much ♥

It isn’t until she’s back in her room at the Omni that Ginny really gets the chance to process everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours. First Mike was leaving, then he wasn’t. She was going on a date with a billionaire, then she wasn’t. She and Mike were just friends… but now she has no idea what they are. 

Her phone chimes, interrupting her thoughts, and when Ginny looks at the screen, there’s a message from Mike saying he’s downstairs.

Shit.

She looks down at the shorts and tank top she’s wearing and panics. What should she wear? Jeans maybe? Something casual, just not quite as revealing as her current outfit… after all, he’s only coming over to talk, not for anything else.

But before she can make a decision about what to wear, there’s a knock on her door. She doesn’t think, just walks over and opens it.

Mike looks like he’s about to swallow his tongue. “Do you usually answer the door like that?” he asks as he eyes the bare length of her legs, his gaze drifting up to the swell of her breasts as he steps into the room.

“I couldn’t decide what to wear,” Ginny admits, blushing slightly. 

“This is fine,” he grins, stepping in close, his hands hovering near her waist.

Ginny lets the door close behind him and leans back against the wall as Mike crowds in even closer. “We need to talk,” she murmurs, but her hands are already sliding up his chest and circling around his neck, pulling him closer until his weight is pressing her into the hard surface behind her. 

“Yeah,” Mike says, tilting his head down until his lips are barely an inch away from hers.

“We can’t do this, Mike, not while we’re still teammates,” she says. Her fingers are already carding through his hair and tugging lightly, and she moans when Mike rocks his hips into her.

“Yeah,” he agrees.

“We can’t do this,” Ginny repeats, her voice hoarse and raw.

Mike’s hands slide under her tank top, pushing the material up under her tits and sweeping over the exposed skin of her belly. “Tell me to stop,” he says. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

She doesn’t say a word.

Instead, she surges up, her mouth biting and nipping at Mike’s lips, and it’s like his control just snaps. His fingers dig into her hips as he pins her to him, and Ginny can feel his cock thickening and hardening between them. His tongue slides into her mouth, licking into her, devouring her, before he turns them around and walks her backwards, towards her bed. Eager to get him naked, she pushes his jacket off his shoulders and starts unfastening his shirt. 

“All I’ve wanted to do, all day, is get my hands on you,” he grunts out. He kicks his shoes off and shrugs off his shirt, then pulls Ginny’s tank top over her head. She shivers as the cool air hits her bare chest, but it’s the hungry look on Mike’s face that makes her nipples harden and her skin pebble with goosebumps.

“You should get your hands on me then,” she says.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Mike lifts her up and drops her on the bed, but before she can say a thing, he’s already hooking his fingers into her shorts and panties and pulling them off her legs.

“It’s not just my hands,” he begins as he quickly unfastens his jeans and pushes them off his hips. He’s not wearing underwear, and Ginny watches in fascination as his half-hard cock chubs up in front of her eyes. “I didn’t get chance this morning, you ran away too quickly, but I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

Ginny’s barely paying attention to his words, she’s so distracted by the thick, muscular body on display in front her, and it takes a moment for it to sink in that she has no idea what he’s talking about. “What have you wanted to do to me?” she asks, propping herself up on her elbows as he kneels on the bed between her legs.

“This,” he says as he grabs her knees and pushes them up and out, spreading her pussy wide open for him as he dives in, licking a long, hot stripe up her center.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Ginny squeaks. She digs her fingers into the sheets as she rocks her hips up into his face. She falls back flat onto the bed and writhes, the feeling of his lips and tongue and beard on her cunt driving her crazy already.

He was right; she does love the beard.

“I knew you’d taste amazing,” he mutters into her pussy, giving her long, slow licks. It’s like he’s lazily making out with her, using his nose and cheeks to nuzzle her lips open, then languidly kissing her clit. His beard is softer than she thought it’d be and he’s firm in his motions, his tongue a steady pressure against her flesh, but he seems determined not to move any quicker.

Ginny’s toeing the line between frustration and elation; she wants him to move faster, to make her come quickly, but his pace is sparking a low burning heat deep down in her spine, and she’s pretty sure this is already building up to be an incredibly strong orgasm. Mike pulls away for a second so he can shift her further up the bed, giving him the room to lay down between her legs on his side, one arm curling under her thigh to prop her leg up on his shoulder.

“Mike, please,” she whines, her fingers digging into his hair again and gently pushing his head down into her.

He dives back in, kissing and licking her, driving her slowly insane. He’s moaning against her and the vibrations are almost too much; it’s really not going to take much to tip her over the edge. Feeling the urge to watch, to see his head moving between her legs, Ginny props herself up on her elbows.

She’s not prepared for the sight in front of her.

Mike’s cock is hard and dripping, the blunt head appearing and disappearing quickly as he jacks himself off while he eats her out.

It’s obscene.

Now that she’s aware of what he’s doing, she can hear the slick-slick-slick of skin on skin, and the near-constant sound of his grunting moans. Ginny tears her eyes away from his hand as he thrusts his hips into his own grip, and shifts her gaze to his face.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whines out when she sees him already watching her, his eyes dark and hungry. Mike’s arm squeezes around her thigh, his hand skating up her skin until he can roughly pinch at her nipple, and Ginny’s abs clench and tremble as she tries to arch up into him. “Mike, shit, look at you…”

He licks a long, hot, wet stripe up the center of her cunt before shifting away, pausing his hand on himself. “What, Ginny? Tell me what I look like. Talk to me,” he rasps out, before ducking his head again to press sloppy kisses along her lips and mound. His hand picks up a steady rhythm on his cock, his wrist twisting slightly as he palms the head, slicking his pre-come all over his erection.

She leans back on her elbows, her head falling back momentarily and her eyes closing, as she tries to get her breathing under control. Ginny’s not sure how she has any blood left in her upper body, but she can feel it all rushing to her face. She’s never really consciously done this before. Sure, she’s said stuff in the heat of the moment; in fact she’s vividly aware of some of the things she said to Mike last night, in fact, but actually putting some thought into dirty talk? Yeah, she’s definitely blushing.

“Um…” she begins, her eyes skittering all over his body, completely undecided about where to start. She catches his gaze just as his tongue swipes over her clit, and she can’t hold back the shiver that runs through her. “You look… hungry,” Ginny gasps as Mike’s lips wrap around her clit and he gently suckles at her, “and-- and desperate. Like you want to spend hours eating me out.”

Mike hums in agreement and curls his tongue around her, while his fist moves faster over his cock. His eyelashes flutter shut, and Ginny’s struck by how blissed out he looks, how utterly wrecked he is, just from having his mouth on her. She doesn’t even realize she’s moving until all her weight is resting on one elbow, and her other hand comes up to gently rest on his head. Ginny cards her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, and pressing him further into her.

“You like that, huh?” she rasps out. Her hips are rocking into his face insistently now, and she knows she won’t last much longer. “You like getting me off? Looking after me? You’re so good, Mike… so good… such a good boy for me.”

There’s a strangled gasp from between her thighs, and Mike’s hips jerk as he furiously fucks his fist. His tongue is dragging over and over across her clit, but it’s seeing how relaxed his face looks… how obviously _pleased_ he is at being good for her, that sends her over the edge. Her fingers dig into his hair as she curls into him, and a wail bursts out of her throat as she comes hard all over his face.

Ginny forces her eyes open, unsure when she’d even closed them, and watches Mike as he gently soothes his tongue against her, bringing her down slowly, while his hand speeds up on his cock. It’s obvious that he’s on the edge, about to come at any second, but Ginny wants to be the one to make it happen.

“You gonna come, Mike?” she rasps out, her voice husky and deep. It has the desired effect, because he rolls over slightly until he’s on his back, his head resting on her inner thigh, and rocks his hips up into his hand. “You gonna come all over yourself, just from tasting me?”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Ginny, yeah,” he pants out, fucking his fist hard and fast. He barely lasts another two strokes before he grunts loudly and arches up, his cock twitching as he spurts all over himself, splashes of come landing high up on his chest and making Ginny whimper at how goddamn turned on she is again.

Mike sprawls his limbs across the bed as he slumps back down, his head still pillowed on her inner thigh, and Ginny’s torn between following his lead and taking a breather for a second, or crawling on top of him and starting round two.

“You okay?” he murmurs, turning his face towards her and rubbing his beard on her over-sensitive skin.

Ginny nods as she squirms and shifts until she’s on her knees next to him. “You need a towel?” she tips her chin to gesture at his come-splattered chest and tummy. His cock is slowly softening and laying against his thigh, but for some reason she still finds him just as arousing as when he’s hard and desperate for her.

Mike lifts his head and glances down at himself. “Uh, yeah, I don’t wanna get your sheets all filthy.”

She snorts a laugh at the goofy grin on his face and reaches out to pinch his nipple as she slips off the bed. She can hear his soft chuckle as she walks into her small bathroom and dampens a wash cloth, then she heads back over to him, crawling onto the bed and swinging her leg over his thighs until she’s straddling him. She gently cleans him up, starting with his beard and lingering a little as she swipes the cloth over his cock, laughing softly when his thighs twitch under her at the sensation. 

Once they’re both clean, she throws the cloth in the direction of the bathroom, both her arms raising in celebration when she manages to get it in the sink. “How about that?” she grins smugly at him.

His hands slide up her thighs. “You should throw things for a living, Baker, you’re kind of okay at it.”

“Shut up,” Ginny says as she nudges his waist with her knee, then tips over to one side, landing next to him on the bed. “So… even though we got… y’know, _distracted_ , we still need to talk.”

“Yeah,” he sighs, turning onto his side so he’s facing her. “It’s your call, rook. I’ll follow your lead on this one.”

She takes a deep breath and shifts closer to him, until she can spread her hand wide on his chest. “I want this-- you, _us_ , but…”

“Yeah,” Mike says quietly, “I don’t want to make things any harder for you than they already are. And we both know the shit you’d have to deal with if people found out.”

“I hate this,” she whispers as she closes her eyes and presses her forehead against his. “I wish I could have both, you _and_ baseball, but…”

Mike pulls away briefly to kiss her on the forehead, his hand stroking up and down her side. “I wish you could, too. But you’ve worked your ass off for this, Baker. We-- _I_ \-- can wait. I’m not… I’m not trying to say that I’m expecting you to wait for me or anything, I’m not _that_ much of an egotistical asshole--”

Ginny snorts and raises an eyebrow at him.

“--shut up,” he continues, “I’m just trying to say… there’s time. For us. In the future. If that’s what you want?”

“What I _want_ is to be able to be with you and still play ball without people being dicks, but I’m not gonna get that,” she sighs again, then stretches her arms around his neck to run her fingers through his hair, carding gently through the soft, thick strands. “We shouldn’t do this again, should we?”

Mike nudges his nose against her cheek and nuzzles into her, his lips trailing across her skin until he reaches her mouth. His breath puffs out over her as he drops kiss after kiss on her lips and cheeks and jaw. “You’re right,” he whispers, “if we don’t stop now, I’m not sure I’ll be able to.”

“Yeah,” Ginny agrees, sliding closer until her hips rock into his. “Although, seeing as how you’re already here… maybe we should just agree that we can’t do this from tomorrow?”

He arches into her, his cock already starting to stir, and rolls her onto her back so he’s hovering over her. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

When he pushes inside her, driving into her over and over, with a desperation that she feels deep down in her bones, Ginny wonders whether or not she’ll actually be able to give this up.

\---&\---

She wakes up, warm and content with Mike wrapped around her, and it takes a solid thirty seconds before her brain kicks in and she realizes that she needs to move. She can’t let herself get used to this feeling, because this isn’t gonna be happening again any time soon. No matter how much she wants it.

Her day goes rapidly downhill from there. Not long after Mike leaves, with a brief kiss and a lingering look, her brother turns up. Everything starts out great, despite the thread of tension that’s been running between them thanks to the whole restaurant idea, but then… then the argument starts

When Will admits that he’s taken money from her, from the restaurant fund that Evy and Blip have invested in, she feels like her whole world crumbles around her. She feels stupid and angry and betrayed, and she can barely look at her brother; at someone who’s supposed to be unconditionally there for her, the same way she is for him. 

She just… she can’t do this. She can’t have her brother lying to her, using her; not when she would have been willing to give him whatever he wanted, if he’d just fucking _asked_. She can’t deal with everything that’s going on with Mike _and_ this fucked up relationship with Will.

So she asks him to leave.

It breaks her heart when he walks out the door, but she knows it was the right thing to do. And she hopes that the day will improve from there.

It doesn’t.

She walks into the clubhouse to see Sonny, Melky, and Butch hunched over an iPad, and as soon as they see her, they start whooping and hollering. The rest of the guys quickly join in, and Ginny gets a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“It is about damn time,” Sonny yells across to her. “I thought we were gonna have to take you to some _Magic Mike_ -type place.”

Shit.

_Shit_.

She catches Mike’s eye as he walks into the clubhouse, but he doesn’t seem to have a clue what’s going on either, and Ginny can feel her chest starting to tighten as a wave of nausea hits. How could anyone have found out about them?

“Hey Lawson, check it out,” Butch calls him over, “Ginny finally got sooooome.”

Mike hesitantly steps over, flicking a nervous glance at her as he leans over the back of the sofa, but the mixture of relief and annoyance that rushes over his expression doesn’t really give her a hint as to what’s on the screen.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” she finally manages to get out, craning her neck to see the screen, but being careful not to get too close to Mike.

Oh. There’s a trashy ‘news’ site open, with several pictures plastered across the top. In the first, she can make out Noah as he heads into a building. It takes a second for her to recognize that it’s the restaurant he booked out for her the other night. The next picture is herself walking in alone.

The last picture is of her walking through her hotel lobby the next morning, still wearing the dress from the night before, and clearly trying not to draw attention to herself.

“A billionaire, huh?” Melky laughs as he tilts his head back on the sofa to look up at her, and she suddenly realizes that no one has a clue about her and Mike.

They all think she went home with Noah.

She manages to make enough non-committal sounds to make the guys laugh and try to high-five her, obviously thinking that she’s just being coy, before she manages to escape to her private cubby. She throws herself into her chair and takes a second to breathe, before grabbing her phone and quickly sending a message to Mike.

_Sorry abt that. Could have been worse?_

It’s barely ten seconds before her phone vibrates in her hand. She opens the message.

_Yeah i guess_

Ginny has no idea what that means, but she doesn’t have time to think about it before Amelia knocks and walks in, and her day somehow gets even worse. Because it doesn’t matter what else is going on, the fact that Amelia interfered with Will when Ginny had _specifically_ asked her not to, is what her brain is apparently choosing to channel all her frustration and anger and heartache on right now.

She knows she should be focusing on getting her head in the game. Or about figuring out what to do about these stupid rumors about Noah. Or what the hell she’s gonna do about Mike or Will, but instead, everything just builds into a crescendo and she snaps at Amelia. On one level, she knows that Amelia probably had good intentions, but the second she uses _that_ tone, the one that Ginny has heard a thousand times before when Amelia is trying to ‘manage’ someone, she can’t hold it in any more.

The argument is brutal. It’s loud and it’s emotional and it hurts. And when they’re done, when Amelia walks out the door, Ginny’s honestly not sure how she feels about it all. It’s been building for a while, mostly thanks to Amelia’s lack of understanding about boundaries… but she always tried to do what she thought was best for Ginny.

It’s just that sometimes their opinions on that don’t always match up.

The beep of her phone pulls her out of her thoughts, and she leans over to scoop it up and check who it’s from. When she sees it’s Noah with what appears to be an apology for the rumors, as well as an invite to pick up their date another time, Ginny doesn’t even bother unlocking her phone. She throws it into her cubby, grabs her gear, and goes to get warmed up.

She’s got a game to play.

\---&\---

It’s not until she’s through seven innings without a hit, and the guys suddenly won’t speak to her or look in her direction, that she really starts to become aware of what’s happening.

She half wonders whether the key to a great game is having almost every aspect of her life fall apart just beforehand, but she’s not gonna let herself get inside her own head. Not now. Not when there’s a decent chance that… _it_ might happen. A no-no. The first in Padres history.

She’s kinda getting the hang of being the first to do something in Padres history, so she’s gonna damn well do what she can to keep her head straight.

Even when Blip and Mike decide to get into a fight, an actual physical fight, right in front of her in the dugout. She has no idea what the fuck is going on with them, but she can’t think about that right now. Not when she’s _this_ close. Not when she might be able to prove that she’s not a gimmick, that she’s _earned_ her place here. So she ignores them and keeps her attention exactly where it’s supposed to be, even when she has a slight wobble that has Mike calling time and jogging over to her. She quickly turns him around, an amused twinkle in his eye despite the fact that she essentially just yelled at him to get off her mound, and refocuses. She can do this.

And she does.

She gets the first no hitter in Padres history.

Ginny honestly can’t remember the first few seconds after the final strike is called; it’s like she blacks out for a second, her whole body shutting down momentarily in shock.

Voorhies and Melky reach her first. She’s in the middle of a giant team hug before she knows it, surrounded on all sides by her teammates… all except the one she really wants to have pressed up against her right now. Almost as though by thinking of him she manages to conjure him up from thin air, Mike appears in front of her. She doesn’t care if everyone’s watching, after all she’s just been manhandled by almost every Padre on the active roster in the last five seconds, so she throws herself at him, giggling in his ear when he wraps his arms around her, lifts her, and spins her in a circle.

The next few hours rush together in a whirlwind. She remembers the press, remembers being congratulated by Oscar and Charlie and Skip and Buck, remembers being squished in the middle of a Sanders Sandwich while Evy squealed in her ear with joy… but through it all, she remembers Mike’s eyes. They were on her almost the entire time, from the clubhouse to the pressroom to the bar Sonny picks out for their celebrations. They’re on her when she receives a congratulatory text from Noah, which she ignores. They’re on her when she receives a similar one from Amelia, which she suspects was sent through gritted teeth, but she also ignores that one.

They’re on her when she receives a message from Mike himself, asking if she wants to get out of there.

And they’re on her when they both fall into her hotel room thirty minutes later, clothes flying in every direction, while he walks her backwards towards the bed.

But most importantly, they’re on her when she pushes him down on the bed and rides him slowly, his cock filling her in a way nothing else ever has… and his eyes are on her when he makes her shake and shudder and fall apart, his own orgasm like an afterthought.

It isn’t until he’s cleaned them both up and tucked his warm, solid bulk behind her, one arm slung heavily around her waist, that she remembers they’re not supposed to be doing this any more.

As her eyes drift closed, Ginny figures that this one time won’t hurt anything. They can put it down to adrenaline levels after she made Padres history for the second time.

But it can’t happen again.

\---&\---

Over the next three weeks, it happens another nine times. Ten, if she counts the time he pulled her into an empty therapy room at Coors Field, stuck his hand down the front of her pants, and got her off quickly to help her get over the frustrating game they just lost.

Given how mind blowing that encounter had been, she definitely counts it.

It seems like every time they get the chance, they’re in each other’s arms. Evy keeps trying to press for answers as to what’s going on, but Ginny’s not giving anything away. Blip doesn’t seem to know about them, but things are so tense still between him and Mike, that she can’t help but think that’s a good thing. Maybe, once the season’s over, she and Ev can figure out a way to knock their heads together and get them talking to each other again, but she can’t distract herself with that right now. Not when she’s concentrating on keeping the contents of her stomach down.

She only has two starts left in her rookie season -- they’re very clearly not making it to the playoffs -- and she’ll be damned if she’s gonna let the flu stop her from playing out the season. She fully blames Salvi for bringing it into the clubhouse, and he blames Hinkley, but considering their kids are in school together and are the originators of this plague, it could have been either of them. Blip’s barely been able to pause vomiting long enough to chew them both out, Voorhies and Javanes have resorted to glaring at them from the sofas they seem to be permanently glued to, along with several blankets each, and even Mike doesn’t look so hot.

But Ginny is not gonna let it stop her. Yeah, half the team is ill and puking their guts up, but if she lets it get to her, then she knows she’ll be seen as weak. All anyone will talk about is how the little girl can’t handle having a cold, even though Robles and Duarte are both dying in peace at home instead of suffering along with the rest of the team.

So she eats a few saltines to try to quell the nauseated feeling that’s building in the back of her throat and gets to work. An hour later, when the guys are reluctantly getting ready to head out onto the field, she considers it a positive sign that she’s only vomited twice so far this morning.

It’s definitely better than the four times yesterday.

She ignores the worry on Mike’s face and instead focuses on the mechanics. She just needs to get through this game, then she can have a couple of days to recover before her final start. It’s a solid plan, and it seems to be working, because by the time they’re into the sixth inning, they’re ahead by three runs and the Giants, in all honesty, are not playing their best.

But that’s when it all goes wrong. At first, she thinks it’s the start of a panic attack, because the edges of her vision get a little hazy and she breaks out into a cold sweat. But when she doesn’t feel the rest of her usual symptoms, she shakes it off as just some more fun side effects of the flu.

One strike before the end of the inning, just as she’s squinting and trying to figure out what pitch Mike’s calling for and wondering how he’s managing to make his fingers do that weird blurry, swirly thing, Ginny gets a weird high pitched ringing in her ears, her vision starts to tunnel…

...and everything goes black.

\---&\---

Mike’s worried about Ginny. It’s something that he’s used to feeling, but ever since Hinkley infected practically everyone in San Diego with the flu, he’s been extra concerned. He’s pretty certain she’s not eating right, which is as big a red flag as you can get with Ginny, and whatever she _is_ managing to eat is being puked up soon after.

Earlier, he’d tried to convince her that she needed to rest instead of starting today, but she’d shot him down barely three words into his sentence. He gets why, he really does, but it doesn’t stop him from worrying.

And then, deep into the sixth inning, when she starts to sway slightly and he can see her expression turn pale and unfocused, he knows he was right to worry. He’s already ripping his face mask off and running towards her, fuck the game, when she goes down hard. There’s a loud rushing sound in his ears that could be the panicked roar of the crowd or it could be his heart pounding away, or it could be both, but he doesn’t pay attention to it, just drops to his battered knees and skids to a stop in front of his pitcher then rolls her over onto her side so he can check she’s breathing.

She is.

His pulse is still going a mile a minute, but as least he knows she’s alive.

“C’mon, Ginny, wake up,” he begs as the rest of the guys start to crowd around, but they get pushed aside by the team medics and Al. He’s vaguely aware that someone’s trying to move him, but he’s not leaving her until she opens her eyes, so they can just go fuck themselves.

“Has she been complaining of any illnesses recently?”

Mike tears his eyes away from Ginny’s unconscious face and looks at the medic. He can’t for the life of him remember the guy’s name right now, even though he’s met him countless times before. “The flu. Everyone’s got it, but I know she’s been puking a lot.”

“Mike?” Ginny’s voice is slurred and shaky, but it gets everyone’s attention immediately. 

“I’m here, Gin,” he says as he pushes her cap off her head and strokes his hand over her hair. “Don’t try to move yet, okay?”

“What happened?” she asks softly, squinting and frowning at the crowd around her as she immediately tries to move, which he should have expected really.

“You fainted,” he answers, then cups a hand under her elbow to help her sit up, because of course she’s gonna do whatever the hell she wants.

She doesn’t respond to that, she just lets the medic check her over, blinking slowly as she starts to get her bearings. Once the medic is happy that she didn’t injure herself, he nods over Mike’s shoulder to where Al is standing. 

“Okay, let’s get you inside, Baker,” Skip says, and before Mike can even move to help her up, a few of the clubbies are hooking their hands under her arms and gently lifting her to her feet. She wobbles a little, but they’ve got a decent grip on her, and they help her walk off the field to the sound of the fans cheering that she got back up.

All Mike wants to do is follow her, but Al gestures for everyone to gather around him, so he just settles for watching her until she’s out of sight. 

He hates feeling so useless.

Somehow they manage to get their heads back in the game, Butch gets pulled in to close, and they get the win. But when they’re heading back towards the clubhouse, all Mike can think of is finding Ginny and making sure she’s okay. When he finally corners someone and asks where she is, he’s surprised to find out that she’s already gone home. Apparently she insisted that she was fine and that it was just dehydration and the flu, so a clubbie accompanied her back to the hotel and made sure she was safe, before leaving her in peace.

Mike frowns and stalks back to his gear so he can grab his phone, before firing off a text asking if she’s okay. When she responds to say that she’s fine, just tired and needs some sleep, he figures that she just needs a bit of space, so he doesn’t question it. Tomorrow is a Saturday, so their game starts earlier, and he assumes she’s trying to get as much recuperation in as she can.

When he tries to call her on Saturday morning but doesn’t get any answer, he figures that she’s probably still resting. 

It isn’t until he gets to the park a few hours later and he keeps ‘just missing’ her everywhere he goes, that he starts to think something might be wrong. Somehow she manages to convince everyone that she’s okay and feeling much better after getting some sleep and managing to keep some food down, but Mike _knows_ her. He knows that there’s something she’s not saying, and he damn well knows that that’s why she’s avoiding him.

It becomes painfully apparent that she’s trying her best not to be left alone with him in private.

He keeps calling and texting her, but hardly gets any response. She barely speaks to him in the dugout, something that a couple of the guys pick up on, but Mike doesn’t give them the chance to ask about it. When Saturday turns into Sunday and then Monday, and he still hasn’t been able to figure out what’s going on, he resolves to lock her in her hotel room, if that’s what it takes to get her to talk to him.

Except when he turns up, way too early in the goddamn morning, she’s not there. And she’s not at Petco either. He can’t exactly start calling people to track her down, because that’ll invite more questions than he’s willing to answer, so instead he just gets an early start to his workout and waits for her to show up.

Much to his annoyance, he can never get her alone. No matter what he tries, she avoids him with such skill, that he’s almost impressed. He’s going out of his mind though because they’ve gone from talking pretty much every day, not to mention, y’know, spending half their nights together, to this complete shutdown. He hasn’t had more than five words in a row from her since before she collapsed on the mound, and he’s panicking. Is there something seriously wrong with her? What if it wasn’t just the flu that made her faint? Or has she finally come to her senses and realized that she’s way out of Mike’s league… and can’t figure out how to let him down gently?

The rest of the guys start avoiding him pretty soon, thanks to the shitty mood he’s permanently in now. But if there’s one thing that’s keeping him going, it’s the knowledge that Ginny can’t avoid him forever; she’s starting again on Thursday, and she’ll _have_ to acknowledge that he’s actually alive then.

He gets to the park early again on Thursday morning, hoping that she’ll want to go over hitters for the last start of her rookie season, but once again she’s nowhere to be seen. In fact, she barely shows up in time to get her warm up done before the game. It’s so close that even Al and Buck start to sweat about where she is.

And it’s obvious that her head isn’t in the game. 

They’re barely into the fifth inning, but Mike’s already pretty sure that they’re not gonna be able to claw back a win on this game. The Dodgers are playing well, but not well enough to be kicking their asses this much. No, the reason why the Padres are losing is pretty clear.

Ginny’s pitching like it’s her first time on the mound.

Mike calls a timeout and starts the long walk over to her after she throws yet another ball that’s so wide, he’d assume she was actually trying to get it into the dugout if he didn’t know any better. He takes the time to try to think about what he wants to say when he gets to her, because ‘ _what the fuck is wrong with you?_ ’ seems a little too blunt for how public this conversation is. It’s what he _wants_ to say, but yeah. That’s not gonna get him anywhere.

Except he doesn’t get the chance to say a word.

“Don’t,” Ginny says, her glove up over her mouth and her eyes pleading with him. “Just gimme the ball. Please.”

He shakes his head and brings his own glove up. “Nope, I don’t think so. You’ve been avoiding m--”

“Mike, please, not here,” she says, and now he’s _really_ concerned. It has to be something to do with her health, something terrible that she can’t bring herself to tell him, and it makes Mike even more desperate to know. They can’t carry on like this, not when it’s affecting her ability to pitch. “We can talk after the game,” she promises.

He shakes his head again. “I’ve been trying to get two seconds alone with you for almost a week now, Gin. What the hell is going on?”

She looks away for a second and takes a deep breath, before meeting his gaze.

“I’m pregnant.”

_Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt from [lauriverkatiefan87](https://lauriverkatiefan87.tumblr.com/) was: _Ginny passes out on the mound_
> 
> Yes, there will be more of this fic, but I'm not sure when I'll be starting it, because a few of us are working on a new project. If you haven't already heard, we're gonna write our own virtual season 2 of Pitch! Come check us out on [@virtualpitch](https://virtualpitch.tumblr.com/) for more info :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I love every single comment you guys leave. It's really encouraging me to keep writing these two, so thank you so much for your support! <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
